The Town, Rosa, and Mistletoe
by dark-kangaroos
Summary: One shot. Did this for an 8th grade English project. What did Jonas find at the bottom of the hill? A town, a crying girl, and a home. EXTRAE, EXTRAE, READ ALL ABOUT IT! FYI, romance can hardly be a secondary genre, i just put there for kicks. R&R, peopel


Kay: Okay, this is something I had to do as an 8th grade project in LA/SS (Language Arts/ Social Studies). We had just finished reading the book, and so we had to write a new last chapter. The best part? I GOT A CHECK PLUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jay: For anyone who isn't a current student or a graduate of FXW School, that's basically the same thing as an A Plus.

Kay: yep :3

**The Town, Rosa, and Mistletoe**

Gingerly, Jonas got off the sled. He stretched out, and then took a look around him. "Hear that, Gabe?" he said to the infant. Gabriel laughed in response. "It's called music. And this place," he paused, realizing that, although he had never received a memory about this place, or any place like it, from the Giver, he knew what it was. "This place is called a _town_. People live here." Carefully picking his way through the snow, Jonas started walking toward the town. There, he could see lights, and people laughing. There were people _singing_, who he conceived to be _carolers_, and large, majestically decorated _pine_ trees, which he registered as being _Christmas Trees_. He perceived it to be _Christmas time_ and smiled as he recognized the feeling of love in the air.

As he drew nearer, Jonas saw that not everyone was happy in the town. He saw a _graveyard_. There, in the graveyard, was a girl who looked to be about his age. She was standing in front of a _gravestone_, and crying. Jonas couldn't help but pity her. He wanted to know what was wrong, and maybe even comfort her. She looked so sad, all alone in that quiet place, that memorial for the dead. And, perhaps, she could help him. "Excuse me," Jonas said. "Oh!" the girl exclaimed, startled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. Not on Christmas Eve," she said, whipping the tears from her face. Then she stood up. "What happened to you? You look terrible." Jonas was shocked by this rude remark. "Uh, I apologize, I am not familiar with the rules or your Community, or town, I believe you call it; but isn't there a rule against rudeness?" Jonas said. "Huh?" the girl said, confused. "Who are you, and where do you come from?" she added. "I am Jonas, the Receiver of Memory, or, at least, I was before I ran away, and came here, to Elsewhere." Jonas said. "Elsewhere? What?" The girl said, even more confused than before. Then, a look of understanding crossed her face. "Oh, I get it. You're from the Communities on the other side of the hill. I've heard of people living there, but I've never met someone from there, or heard of someone from there coming here. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jonas. My name is Rosa," Rosa said, extending her hand. Jonas shook it. "And who do we have here," she added, taking notice of Gabriel. "His name is Gabriel. Listen, is there anywhere where we can stay? We are cold, and hungry," Jonas said. "Oh, of course. I'm sure my family wouldn't mind if you stayed with us," Rosa said. "Common, this way." And the two set off towards Rosas house.

Jonas was welcomed warmly by Rosa's family. There were parents, and grandparents, and, to Jonas's surprise, many brothers and sisters. "Joseph, lend the poor thing some cloths," Rosa's mother said to a young boy about Jonas's age who, Jonas realized, was Rosa's twin brother. "Clio, could you be as kind as to get some of the baby's cloths. This poor child is frozen stiff," she added, this time speaking to an older girl. "Yes, mother," Clio said, before turning up some stairs. When everyone was settled and Jonas and Gabriel were in their new cloths, they all sat down in the _living room_. "Rosa, darling, what were you doing at the graveyard, anyway?" Rosa's father asked; although Jonas got the impression that everyone knew. Rosa looked down, guiltily. "I-I know I should be celebrating Christmas, but…I just can't. Not knowing that it will never be the same as before. "We're sorry you had to see Rosa like this, Jonas. You see, Rosa had been betrothed at birth to the son of some dear friends of ours, and Rosa loved him very much. Unfortunately, last Christmas, the boy was in an accident, and…" Rosa's mother's voice trailed off there. "I'm sorry to hear that," Jonas said. "It must be very hard, losing your..." Jonas's voce trailed off as he realized he didn't know the appropriate word then… "_boyfriend,_ at a time that is supposed to be so happy." "That's okay," Rosa's older brother, Chris, said, smiling. "Look up you two. Jonas, you may be a little new to this, but, Rosa, you know the tradition." Jonas and Rosa looked up, and there was what Jonas immediately registered in his mind -along with the knowledge of the tradition that went along with it- to be _mistletoe_.

* * *

Kay: Y'all know the drill, Read, Review, and then read my other stories and review them! 

Jay: YEAH! Ladies, what do our dear reviewers get?

Ty: What, so now, because Revival of the Lost only has two reviews and their both from the same person, we're resorting to bribery?

Kay and Jay: Yep!

Ty: Lovely.

Jen and Jes walk in, Jen in a silver Chinese dress, and Jes in an identical red one.

Jen: And this time reviewers get……………………….uh………………………((cough))

Jes: Candy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviewers get candy! Yeah, that's it! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……((cough))

Ty: v.v You two were completely off guard with this, weren't you?

Jes and Jen: Uh…eh-heh………....well, you see…………….uh……………..yeah, basically. v.vU

Ty: Typical. Review people.


End file.
